


Scully

by ars_meliora



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars_meliora/pseuds/ars_meliora
Summary: There's a horror/mystery enthusiast who loves sharing her work with the world. Y/n's passion has not only brought her fame but also brought its share of problems...Pick Love Interest Here --> https://forms.gle/we9aUQXYtAAFwTANA
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Luka Couffaine/Reader, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. CH 1

_"I dare you to go in there. Alone.” B said, of course, they knew what was down there why else would they taunt Z like that? Everyone knew, that is, if you were one of the selected few to know about what lurked inside the basement._

"Alya stop!" Marinette pressed the stop button on her friend's phone, the podcast that was playing a second ago was forgotten. "Y'know how much I dislike anything horror!"

"But how else are you going to get over your fears? Plus I'm thinking of making a report about horror/mystery podcasts for our next book report."

"Yes, but just don't put any details. Better yet don't play any clips."

"That's a good idea..." Alya closes her eyes and imagines how her presentation could benefit from hearing the clip that inspired her to write this report.

"Anyway, what made you want to write your report on something so... morbid?" The bluenette shifted in her seat, just remembering the soundbite made shivers run through her spine. Who could like such things like that?

"Actually... I stumbled on their report about a video game when I was looking for a game for Nino. I didn't know it would be a horror game but I'm glad that the writer had the same pseudonym throughout their writing mediums."

"Who would've thought that a video game review could bring you to someone who created such horror."

As the girls continued talking about the writer, Nino and Adrien came into their sight. Both teens were talking about something, but that ended the moment Nino greeting his girlfriend.

"What are you girls talking about?" Nino asked, he wasn't a nosy person but seeing all notes in her girlfriend's tablet got him curious about it.

"I was showing Marinette the podcast of a horror reviewer, the one I told you about when I bought your game." Alya responded.

"Was it the one you were telling me about?" Adrien asked his friend who nodded.

"Who knew a game that looked like a side-scroller would be terrifying, that's why we have to play it together." Nino told his friend who rolled his eyes at the request. 

"I doubt you didn't know what you were getting into when you could look at the back of the game box."

"Well, the synopsis didn't say much and it was a forgotten game for a while that is until Scully's review made it to the weekly game reviews."

"How old is that game?" Adrien asked, from the sound of it the game would probably be old and on a dead videogame console.

"It's not that old, it was an indie game, but after the online traction it got remastered."

The two boys began to talk about videogames, all the talk made Alya groan. Yet, she had another brilliant idea that would make the boys stop talking about games.

"Hey, Adrien, would you want to listen to one of their mystery podcasts? It made Marinette have shivers from their voice and ambiance." Alya commented, "Maybe if she listens to it with you she might get through the first episode..."

Before the bluenette could protest, Adrien agreed to the request and sat next to Marinette as they shared the headphones. She stood stiff as a board as Adrien played the podcast from the start.

_The next entry comes from a viewer, thank you V for sharing your tale. After some research, I found the tale you were speaking about and it seems that you're not the only one. This is actually based on an old urban legend in the outskirts of the U.S, how it transcended both time and space to enter your country's consciousness will forever be a mystery that deserves a few more unburied corpses for us to uncover the truth..._

"Marinette? You're shaking like a leaf, if it causes you that much fright then you shouldn't listen to it." Adrien pulled off his classmate's headphone from her ear and put it on his own.

"A-a-re you g-going to listen to i-it?" Marinette gulped as she kept shaking.

"Well, I just want.. to.. umm..." Adrien fiddled with the headphones as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"You like their voice?" Alya interjected, "Scully's voice is always something when you hear it, I still can't get over it when I listen to their new episodes."

"Yeah, they just sound so..."

"Melodic?"

"Exactly, mind if I listen for a bit before class starts?"

Once Alya gave him the thumbs-up, Adrien once more pressed play to listen to the rest of the tale.


	2. CH 2

_ Are you still there? I hope you are, much like this tale you might find yourself thinking about the present state of your mind, it may be the present hasn't begun ever since our fateful encounter. _

_ “It feels as if time hasn’t passed...” I told my friend, after seeing her since our high school graduation. "The town and even the inhabitants haven't aged." _

_ "But you have, you look older," M responded, she was right, the time has passed but I changed.  _

"Adrien, what are you doing still up?" Nathalie's voice interrupted as he looked over him sitting in front of his computer monitor. "Staying up will mess up your sleep schedule."

"I was just listening to this show, guess I got carried away." The teen responded shyly, Nathalie had turned on the lights and the sudden exposure of light was a hard thing to adjust to.

"It's not the first time, but maybe this would convince you to go to sleep." Nathalie pressed some buttons on her tablet and played an audio recording.

_ "I've heard that you tend to listen to my show at such a late hour. While I'm very pleased with the sentiment I want you to have a regular sleep schedule. So please, Adrien, sleep early, some stories are worth listening to when you wait the next day."  _

Nathalie paused the recording and looked at the teen, she smiled as he saw him owlish eyes blinking at what he's just heard.

"I asked Scully to record this message, once I explained you were a big fan they were happy and a bit mad you didn't sleep at normal hours." Nathalie gave Adrien a discouraged stare, sure she did pay Scully for this message but even when money was involved they simply rejected it considering helping someone sleep to be a bigger reward.

"Well, since they went to that rouble then I should stop listening to her episode for tonight."

Nathalie nodded, finally after weeks of seeing Adrien stay up, a simple recording made him willing to sleep at normal hours.

"I'm glad their words convinced you, as a token of appreciation I'll send you their message."

Nathalie left the room, she would have sent Adrien the recording the moment she left but she was afraid he might stay up to listen to it. Tomorrow sounded like a better time and a small test for the blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a surprise two chapters in one-day °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°!

_"I've heard that you tend to listen to my show at such a late hour. While I'm very pleased with the sentiment I want you to have a regular sleep schedule. So please, Adrien, sleep early, some stories are worth listening to when you wait the next day."_

Adrien absorbed the message, this was the twentieth time he's listened to the message. It was personal and he imagined Scully telling him to fall asleep instead of staying up at night. That's why he's started to read books that Scully had based their research on.

But most of the books referenced were either in another language or hard to come by. When he tried to buy one on an auction site he ended up losing it to some internet stranger. That's how he found himself at the current bookstore hidden between the alleyways of Paris. It was had little lighting that gave it an ambiance and it served some coffee or tea for customers who liked to read in the store, oddly enough buying the book ended up costing more than the original price. It was a weird mix of a reading room with drinks involved.

_"I wonder who Scully is?"_ Adrien thought to himself, were they a woman based on the sound of their voice? There could be the possibility of using a voice changer but would someone like that need it when their identity was shrouded in mystery?

"Do you need help?" A voice behind him asked.

Adrien slowly turned, he came to see a girl around his age looking at him curiously. If eyes could detect someone's most inner thoughts, he was sure that the eyes of the girl peeled every layer of his soul.

"Umm... well... umm..." He tried to gather his thoughts, though that proved useless when someone was intensely looking at him.

"Well if you need help you can always ring the bell at the counter." Without another word, the girl left as quickly as she appeared. She was odd, but Adrien was sure he'd seen her by the cash register ringing up orders.

After perusing the shelves, Adrien gave in and made his way to the bell. He tapped it gently once, twice, and thrice but no one came. He stood there looking around, other customers were reading of having small talk. Perhaps this was a regular occurrence in the small book shop.

"You rang?" The same voice asked and this time it made the blond jump.

"Yes, I need help," Adrien stated, the girl nodded but did not move.

"What do you need? Coffee or tea?" The girl asked as she moved behind the counter, this time it felt more professional when Adrien spoke to the girl.

"I'm looking for a book," Adrien began to describe the book, "I heard it's hard to come by since not many copies were made..."

"Thankfully our shop carries such prints," The girl left behind the counter and began to walk to the shelves. 

Adrien followed close behind, it amazed him how a hidden bookstore had space for the number of books he stumbled upon.

"I'm Adrien, what's your name?"

"Y/n." Y/n shrugged, she came to a stop when she found the shelf she was looking for. "Here's your book." Grabbing a ladder she climbed to grab the book and hand it to the boy. "You're free to look through its contents, just don't wrinkle it if you're not planning on paying what it is truly worth."

"Can I get something to drink while I'm looking over it?" Adrien's question only got him another solemn nod, "What do you recommend?"

"Thai milk tea, would you want one?" Y/n asked, when she saw the boy nod she added another recommendation, "Hot or iced? With tapioca bubbles or none? Whole milk or a substitute?"

Adrien began to listen to the girl ask more questions, she was giving her opinion on the possible combinations and other varieties if he decided to sit by a window on by the shelves. It felt... strangely normal and he began to smile at how she continued listing drinks.

"I'd like to drink it on the counter, is that allowed?"

"Yes, feel free to sit down on."

"So what's the blend for if you sit by the counter reading the book?"

"It's a simple blend, some cane sugar, and honey to add to its taste. But not potent enough for you to get lost in the drink"

Adrien followed Y/n and he took a seat at the chair that allowed him to take peeks at her when she began preparing the drink. After a few minutes, the girl placed his drink to his side as she looked at the book in his hands.

"So why that book?" Y/n asked, "No one really knows about it much fewer people our age."

"It's because someone recommended it, I-"

"-heard of on Scully's podcast called Clock Tower." 

Adrien blinked owlishly, the girl finished his sentence and looked at the book with contempt. He gave a small laugh that caused the girl to furrow her brows.

"It sounds like you dislike the podcaster!"

"Just a bit, people who tend to buy books from us are Scully's fans and they like to lecture me about the book's content. You're the first not to do it."

"You make it sound like they are crazed fans."

"Maybe, but I did enjoy it when the shop was known for obscure books and a weird name. Now all people say it 'You stole the name from Scully's that's just plain rude."

"Then how did you get the name for the shop?" Adrien asked as he closed the book, it seemed that the question pleased the girl as she quickly turned at him with a smile.

"It's from a video game, my mother teaches about horror in media and she really liked that game."

"I think Sc-"

"Scully mentioned it as one of their inspirations in researching the paranormal."

Adrien scratched the back of his head, did he mess up?

"I told you, I've listened to my fair share of groupies." Y/n gave him another shrug, "Not that I mind but I feel like I know about Scully enough to write a book about them."

Adrien lifted his gaze, he was about to speak when the front bell announced the entrance of someone.

"Hi, Boss, the usual?" Y/n asked as the lady sat on the seat by the counter.

"Hit me..."

"Today we had one book sold, the highest bid was 1,000 dollars but they rather deal with you. And 6 fans came asking for some books, the one next to you is the sixth one." Y/n retold the daily events without paying much mind to the conversation she was having with the blond teen. "Here's your peppermint butter coffee with sprinkles and whip cream."

"Thanks, kiddo," Boss took a sip of her drink as she leaned her cheek on her hand. "That book, I wrote it when I was investigating the folk tales in Mexico."

"Then does that mean y-" Adrien's eyes sparkled as he began his sentence.

"You know Scully? No, we don't." Both Boss and Y/n said without a second thought.

"W-well, since you did write this book, why were you interested in the folk tales in Mexico?"

"It all began when I was..." Boss began her tale as he recounted the many reasons why she investigated the folk tales. As much as Adrien was intrigued by the first-hand accounts, it was hard to focus when the girl beside him worked quietly around the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been uploading smaller self-contained fics. I'm still writing my longer works but I've been depressed for a while, stuff at home has made it difficult for me to write for my longer fics. I think it's emotional writer's block, I still love the fics but they might take longer. I'm sorry about that, but I'll work harder to provide more reading material.

_ "Scully you're not going to believe this..." _

Adrien was listening to the new podcast, the new host proved to have a different insight and at a time there would be small debates about the paranormal. 

_ "Cooper, have you heard about the 'Heroes of Paris', I heard it's a big trend in that city. Superheroes or the paranormal which one do you prefer?" _

_ "Honestly, I don't care superheroes, sounds mundane to me. I'm more interested in the mummy's of the Lourve, most importantly the mummy known as Belphegor that haunts the museum."  _

_ "A mummy with a demon's name, now what came first the mummy's curse or its demon's hold on the curse?" _

_ "Curses themselves are tied to names, I like to think it amplified the curse of the mummy." _

_ "Then let us examine what we do know, we should start with the origin of this urban tale." _

As the car came to a stop, Adrien got off and headed to the front steps. Usually, he lingered in that place as he waited for Nino, but today was a different day, there was a familiar face he's come to recognize that was also lingering outside of the school.

"Y/n? What are you doing here?" Adrien went to speak to you as you read the traveling guide.

"Boss is giving a lecture," You finish reading the sentence and look at Adrien, "what are you doing here?"

"I go to school here. Y'know for a moment I thought you were a new student!" Adrien gave you an awkward laugh, you giggled at his thoughtfulness about your academic life.

"Me, a student at a school named after a Parisian superhero? Sounds fun, but I don't have academic aspirations." The namesake of the high school made you wonder if there could be more behind the walls of the building than what meets the eye.

"Really? I like school, homework included."

"Speaking of homework, mind giving me a tour of the school? I don't want to be the weirdo who stands in front of the entrance until Boss comes for her lecture."

"So you're saying you rather be the weirdo that walks with a student in a school you don't know?"

"Sounds more like me," You laugh at his teasing, "why not just tell me what you like about this school?"

Adrien began to tell you about how he started his school life in Collège Françoise Dupont. To think he was homeschool shocked you at first, but you were glad he seemed to like school life. The last time you stepped place in something akin to a school was when you were ghost hunting with your mother.

"What about you, do you go to school?"

"No, Boss said that school doesn't teach you everything. But then again Boss is a professor so there's a contradiction in her statement." You shrugged and Adrien smiled at your simple statement. "I rather work at the shop, there are books which make the best company."

"But, don't you wish to go to school?"

"N-no!" You stammered, clearing your throat look at the blond, "I'm bad at learning so..." You laugh nervously.

"Dude, I was looking for you!" A boy with a cap comes to your tour guide, "Who's this cute girl?"

"Nino..." Adrien gave the boy stare, there was tension in the air but you assumed that his friend was just teasing either you or Adrien. 

"I'll give you guys some space..." You quickly stepped a few meters away from the two boys as they began to talk back and forth. By the way, they motioned to you and looked at you, you hoped they weren't angry at your presence.

"Sorry about that, I'm Nino." The boy with the cap extends his hand, you shake it with a smile.

"Hi Nino, I'm Y/n!" 

"Are you a new student?"

"I'm not a student, I'm here because Boss is a guest speaker for someone."

"Oh, you're with the lady my girlfriend invited?"

"I guess, did she invite Diona Scully?" You see how the boy nods and you nod in response, you give a shrug and look at the blonde, his eyes were wide "What is it?"

"Your last name... is Scully?" Adrien's mouth was agape, is this why you were so knowledgable about _the_ Scully?!

"Not this again..." You sighed and looked at Nino with pleading eyes to stop his friend, looks like he understood your predicament and cleared his throat to get his friend's attention.

"Class should be starting at any minute, do you want to come with us? I'm sure Ms. Bustier wouldn't mind since you are a relative." Nino quickly interjected.

"It beats staying alone, but where would I sit?"

"You could sit with us!" Adrien added as he nudged his friend who smiled in agreement. "How about it?"

"Thanks, you two are very nice"

You didn't have the heart to tell the boys that your mother would be late, hopefully, by the time it was his turn to the lecture she wouldn't be late. If it came to it, you might have to summon her to the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the morning classes, you felt a lingering feeling of someone staring at you. You tried to shake the feeling by pulling out your compact mirror and looking around discreetly, but all you saw was a blue-haired girl staring at you.

Curious, you decided maybe you could read her mind and figure out why she was staring intensively at you. Closing your eyes you concentrated your psi abilities to listen to her thoughts.

_"Who is she? Why is Adrien being chummy with her?"_ The voice was whining, was the girl his girlfriend? " _She's probably up to something, no one gets that close to Adrien without an ulterior motive..._ "

_"What ulterior motives could I have, I barely know this guy..."_ You thought to yourself, when you wrote that sentence you hoped her thoughts would be normal ones. But at this point, you had enough of her rambling about a perfect life with Adrien, heck you even knew the wedding plans. Opening your eyes you felt queasy from invading her thoughts.

"Are you okay Y/n?" The blond asked, his eyes were sincere that you almost contemplating telling him about the girl behind him.

"Peachy, just some mild headache." You massaged your temples as you enjoyed the quietness of your mind.

"Okay class, let's start our presentations! Who wants to go first?"

As someone volunteered, you sank in your seat until someone poked your shoulder. To your surprise, your eyes met with brown ones and a friendly smile.

"Sorry to bother you, but when is Ms. Scully coming?" The girl asked.

"I think she should be here in five minutes..." You looked for your phone to search for the text from your mother. "Yup she's going to be here in time she's stuck in traffic, sorry for the worry."

"It's fine, traffic in Paris is something that happens to all of us."

Nodding you returned your focus back to the front of the room. If your father was late you might have to take over his presentation, that's a double-edged sword if you were forced to read out loud.

One presentation passed and another began, by this point you were steeling yourself the moment they would mention your father.

"Next up we have Alya with a guest speaker, are you ready?" The teacher asked the girl.

Looking at the window you saw how your father apparated behind a column and sprinted at the door.

"Sorry for the delay, but I do hope I'm on time?" Your mother gave you a small wink and you exhaled the air you were holding.

"Welcome, looks like the presentation came began right?" Ms. Bustier's question was directed at Alya and your father but you felt yourself nodding at her question. "Brilliant, the room is all yours."

"Well, I should introduce myself." Your mother clears his throat and regains his composure as Alya sets up the presentation. "I am Diona Scully, occult researcher, and lecturer in the field of gothic fiction. Though I have no relationship by the Scully you all have come to hear as of late, my name is not common but that doesn't mean we're related. Now, where was I.... ah yes, I was contacted by Miss Alya about how the interest in the occult and paranormal have allowed folktales to transcend cultures."

Alya began talking about her interest in the occult in modern times, citing your podcast as the main inspiration in cataloging the strange occurrences of people. Everything was going fine and dandy until Alya asked your mother to read a passage, especially the one about a nurse roaming school grounds.

"S-sorry, but it seems that I misplaced my reading glasses." Your mother tried to excuse himself from reading out loud, that was one of her common excuses.

"No worries, I can make the font bigger!"

Both you and your mother gulped as the font on the screen began to increase. There was no way out and she had to read it.

_"Day and night, she roams the school grounds causing injuries from afar to later patch up the same students she caused the misfortune. If you're lucky, you'll end up with just a scratch. But if you're one of the unlucky ones, you would definitely end up with something more than that..."_

Your ears were filled with sound as the students in the class began to whisper, from praising your mother for creating an atmosphere to the fear that the short passage invoked. Looking at your father, you saw the injured expression painted on her face as he looked at her arm, he'd had done the one thing she hates and it would have consequences.

"And that concludes our presentation!" Alya cuts in quickly, your mother looked at the girl as she thanked him.

"You sure you don't want me to finish reading it? I could just read how the story ends for the class!" Your mother began to ramble, sadly it was met with many 'no's' and 'it's too scary'.

"As much as we'd like to hear more, I doubt the class can get through it, plus they have other classes to attend." Ms. Bustier thanked your mother.

"R-right, well then I should get going! I didn't put enough money for parking, good luck with your classes kids!" Your mother shook hands with Alya and Ms. Bustier before signaling you to leave quickly.

Grabbing your bag, you began to stand up until you felt someone's hand on your arm. Looking at the source of the contact, you were relieved that it was just Adrien and nothing else.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look pale." Adrien's concern was evident in his voice.

"Y-yeah nothing is wrong. I just... haven't had lunch... yeah and now I'm a bit woozy..." 

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Adrien asked, his smile dropped when you sook your head furiously at his invitation. 

"Y/n let's go." Your mother pulled you to his side and away from Adrien. 

As your father mother you towards the door, you gave a small wave to Adrien as you trailed behind. You prayed that he would understand why you had to leave.

"'Ama..." You began to speak to your frantic mother as she ran down the stairs. "What are we going to do now?"

"What we always do, put a protective barrier, and then hope the spirit didn't get summoned. I should've stood my ground and not read the passage!" Your mother cursed at himself, you tugged at her jacket so she could look at you.

"On the bright side, we have a mystery in our hands!"

Your mother gave you a bitter laugh that soon turned lively. Once her laughter subdued, she pulled chalk out of her pocket and began drawing something in a column. She murmured an incantation as the sigil faded.

"Let's go, it's better if we leave before the spirit comes directly at us." Your mother grabbed your arm and escorted you out with her.

"Remember Y/n, you can never read out loud, or else you'll get consumed by it. I promise I will keep you safe." The last part sounded more like a reminder for herself than to you.

You didn't have the heart to tell her that reading out loud would be the least of your problems. You were no longer safe, the moment you began to write, the same outcome would happen. It was a curse you desperately wanted to control, you wanted to feel tranquility in life once more.

・‥…━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━…‥・

"That was a great presentation babe!" Nino congratulated his girlfriend as they all sat eating lunch, "Who knew that horror was more than just a couple of zombies and vampires!"

"I wish it only stayed at that, I doubt I'll be able to sleep at night..." Marinette dismayed at the thought of actual ghosts being real. 

"Makes me wonder if we would encounter one, I should put that on my bucket list..." Alya teased as his friend shook her head, "What about you Adrien? You're awfully quiet."

"He's just sad that his crush left..." Nino got elbowed by Alya at his comment. "Kidding, kidding."

"Your crush?" Marinette mustered her courage as she asked the boy. During the presentations, most of her time was spent glaring daggers at the back of your head as you sat next to the love of her life. 

"I'-it's not like that, it's just that Y/n looked scared..." It was an odd sight, you were usually aloof and in your own world. But he saw how you tensed when the guest speaker began to read.

"Maybe she just got goosebumps like everyone else?" Alya asked, but her question instigated a disapproving head motion from the blond.

"She loves reading horror, but this time it felt odd."

"You sound like you know her..." Marinette said bitterly, when all eyes were on her she began to panic, "I mean you guys aren't close or anything so it's weird."

"You may be right about that, but I know Y/n isn't scared by things like that."

Marinette was going to retort but then a huge crash was heard in the lunchroom. Students began to circle around the source of the sound.

"Move, give her space." A nurse began to yell as he tended the wounded.

"Since when did we have a nurse?" Marinette asked.

"We had one for a while, the PTA decided on having one at all times after the incidents students began to have every day," Alya responded. "Right?"

"Weird, I could've sworn we never had one..."

Somewhere deep down, the four teens would swear that the school never had a nurse.


	6. Chapter 6

Between saving Paris and school, Adrien didn't have time to stop by the shop and ask why you left suddenly after the presentation. Today was the same, but he was set on making time in his schedule to see you. 

Entering the shop, he was greeted by you as usual. Though it was the same customer service greeting you gave everyone it felt special when you directed it at him.

"I haven't seen you in a while, how are you holding up?" Adrien went straight to the point as he took his usual seat by the counter.

"I'm doing fine..." You said in hopes of convincing the teen, it was odd having someone other than your mother ask about your wellbeing.

"I don't mean to pry, but last time you looked a bit pale when the presentation ended."

"It's because... my blood pressure was low, y' know I skipped eating some meals so it really comes to bite me in the butt."

"Well next time I'll try to keep some snacks with me in case you skip meals." Adrien gave you a charming smile and you felt your face heat up by his thoughtfulness, was he always this nice to strangers?

"T-thanks!" Was the first thing that came to your mind, "S-so... um... how's school?"

"Pretty boring without you around, after the presentation with Ms. Scully all the other presentations were pretty boring."

"It's Dr. Scully, if Boss ever hears you call her miss, she's going to go into a fit."

"She has a Ph.D.?"

"Yes, on occult sciences and gothic literature." You nodded, your mother would actually lose it if his time inside a cursed manor was not worth others referring to her a Dr. Scully. Those were simple times where your babysitter was a banshee who loved telling you bedtime stories, wonder if she'll visit during her death day...

"I never knew you could get a doctorate in occult studies!" Adrien wondered what type of person was Boss, a mysterious yet goofy lady who didn't really sound like the type of person to be a lead researcher in these studies. "Say Y/n, why do you hate Scully?"

"I don't hate Scully, if anything having someone retell the stories of others to a larger audience helps in many ways. For instance, in anthropology, folk tales can preserve the culture and give psychoanalysts more information in their studies of the unconsciousness."

Adrien stared at you wide-eyed, the amount of knowledge you had amazed him. What kind of person were you that had a vast library in her head?

"Wouldn't you want to work with Scully? You might become a co-host or make your own podcast!"

"That's sweet of you to say, but sharing the name is enough for me. Plus, two Scullys might make it hard to tell us apart. "

Adrien waited for you to tell him, but you simply turned your back and made a drink for another customer. The suspense was killing him that he had to know what you were planning for your future.

"What kind of aspirations?" Adrien asked, eyes never leaving your form as you delivered the drink to a customer and returned to the counter.

"I'm searching for something valuable."

"Like what?" Adrien leaned on the counter, his curiosity was short-lived as Boss gently smacked the boy with a newspaper. "Ouch!"

"It's rude to ask a lady such questions." Boss looked at you as you shrugged. "I don't pay you to flirt with customers."

"Golly gee Boss, you don't even pay me for anything." You tell her as you serve him his drink.

"Since you're free, how about editing my student's papers?"

Puffing your cheeks you left the two and headed to the office. You weren't angry at your mom, you were angry at the fact her students often made you read boring papers about the same topic with nothing new to say about it.

"Shouldn't you pay her?" Adrien narrows his eyes at Boss, he admires the lady but he dislikes the way she treats you.

"My daughter my rules," Boss simply said.

"Y-your daughter?!"

"We share the same last name... Did you think Y/n just worked here all day without someone knowing that a girl her age should be in school?"

"Why does she call you Boss? Shouldn't she call you mom or something like that?"

"Working hours demand working language. Why are you so interested in my daughter?"

"U-um..." Adrien opened and closed his mouth like a fish, he already kicked the hornet's nest once he didn't want to do that again.

"Adrien Agreste, son of Amelie and Gabriel Agreste. The latter a fashion designer."

"How do you know about me?"

"Google is free and so is looking at billboards." Boss pulls out her phone to show his google search about the boy, "I'll ask you again, why the interest in my beloved Y/n?"

"S-she's nice?" Adrien said nervously, it only earned him another gentle smack from a newspaper.

"Of course she's nice, I raised her to be a proper child."

"And she's the only other person who talks freely to me, she doesn't try to butter me up or act differently."

Boss nodded, you made the boy feel normal and not some idol. Still having someone like him made him wary of the friendship. Yes, she wanted you to have friends but not at the cost of giving you an infamous image. But knowing you, you'd probably just shrug and leave.

"Well, I should go..." Adrien excused himself. He wasn't running away from your mother, rather having this type of chatter made him rethink his own motives in getting close to you. Did he want a friendship or was he just glad you could give him some sense of normalcy he didn't have at home?

"Come again, and I'll tell you some ghost stories." Boss didn't have to look up from his newspaper to see how Adren smiled brightly while leaving the shop.

The shop resumed its quiet setting after Adrien's departure, it was odd to think such a place never had a conversation above a whisper until he showed up. It was peaceful until a trio barged into the shop.

"Welcome!" Boss said as she put down his newspaper and put on the apron. 

"This place is creepy!" Marinette stated, it only earned a shush from the patrons and Boss herself.

"Please do not talk above a whisper, people are working and should not be disturbed. If you fail to do so I will ask you to leave."

"Just keep quiet," Alya signaled her friend with her finger, "I'm sorry Dr. Scully, I'm wondering if we can consult you on something."

"Of course, let me just get my assistant to get the consultatory ready." Boss, left to see if you were still in the office. Knocking before entering, she saw you revising the papers and cleared his throat. "Y/n we have a consultation, so prepare a file.

"Right." You nodded and opened the cabinet and hid the school work. Getting up, you moved to the cabinet at the other end and pulled out a folder and some paper templates for consultation. Once everything was set, you opened the door to the office to see the familiar trio and your mother waiting outside. "Please come in."

You lowered your gaze as the three teens entered the consultation room.

"So what's the problem?" Boss asked Alya as you were ready with your pen to write down the requests.

"I think our school is haunted, there seems to be a nurse that was never there until a while ago. But the teachers say we always had a nurse."

"Are you sure you guys never noticed her?" Boss asked the trio who only shook their heads, you on the other hand kept writing on the paper about the strange occurrence.

"I-it's just like you said, she's there day and night and people have started to get hurt!" The blue-haired girl shrieked, "She's a ghost or something much worse, just seeing her makes my skin crawl!"

"You could just be getting sick, it's flu season after all."

"Excuse me, Dr. Scully? But shouldn't someone like you be the first one to state that there is a ghost based on our testimonies?" Nino asked.

"Though the doctor is knowledgeable in this field, there are other theories we have to overrule other theories before coming to a conclusion of a ghost." You stated as you looked over your clipboard. Reading out loud could have the consequences of summoning a spirit, your mother's powers were more refined due to his age compared to you if you read the same passage, but she still had her slips offs when she becomes flustered.

"If you guys are that worried, I can send my agent to your school." Boss looked over you, you nodded at a simple request of looking at the school was something you can do.

"About that, could we also tag along?' Alya asked Boss, "I want to write a report on the first-hand experience of ghost hunting."

"There might not be any ghost hunting taking place, I can assure you there's nothing paranormal of your experience." Boss simply stated as you nodded. "Plus, I don't like having children in my investigations, and neither does my agent."

"Not to be rude Dr. Scully, but she's our age! What makes you think she's capable of such a thing?"

"It seems that there's no common ground," Boss sighed and extended her hand. You gave her the paper as she ripped it and put it on the trashcan. "And do not worry, we do not charge for consultations, Y/n escort them out I have some papers to grade."

"If you three could follow me." You opened the doors and waited for the trio to leave the room as you closed the doors. "I will escort you to the main room, but if you wish to look through the books you are free to do so. We don't sell out books, this is more of a library with no checkouts."

"Y/n, do you know any other paranormal investigators," Nino asked you, out of the three he was the only one you shared pleasantries when you went to their school.

"Yes, but as Boss said, they will first give you the possibilities before saying it might be paranormal."

"C'mon dudette, could you help us? It might make Adrien happy if you do."

"Why would his opinion matter?" You asked dumbfounded as to why the blonde was brought up. "This is an agency and I cannot do as I please without my Boss."

"Sounds like you don't  _ want  _ to do it." The bluenette stated, they sounded like fighting words but her bravado fell when you looked at her dead in the eye. She froze in her place, you were standing proud and never flattered when she made the comment.

"You are right, I don't want to. Not because Boss said so, but because my mother said so."

"Wait, she's your mom?" Alya asked.

"Yes, Dr. Diona Scully is my mother. And like her, I hope to be a detective in the paranormal. But I assure you that the nurse is no ghost or apparition, not everything needs a magical explanation. Somethings are just as mundane as a nurse getting hired."

Before you could argue with the teens further, a lady appeared in front. Her sudden appearance caused the trio to yell in terror.

"Dr. Scully is in the consultation room, we have the results of the investigation." You told the lady as you opened the door, giving one last goodbye to the trio you left the trio in the shop.

The trio stood there for a while before settling that they needed another approach to the mystery.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the pronoun modifications on Boss, my first draft had them be a father but moms are cool (at least my own mom) I decided to make Boss a woman. I think it gets lost in translation, we say Jefa in Spanish to say both Boss or mom in the colloquial talk. English doesn't have a gendered word or words, but Boss is a woman and I changed previous chapters to make it fit :)

"So there is no spirit in the garden, but there is a faerie who didn't like the changes you made," Boss told the lady who only sighed in gratitude, "We won't charge anything since forcing the fae isn't a good idea. What we can do is make sure they don't stir trouble for your family."

"That is more than enough, as long as I can leave in peace I can accept that."

"Good, Y/n take her information and show her the contract."

"Contract? What for?"

"Just a contract for our taxes, it's not long only a page."

Handing the lady the contract, she takes her time reading it before clapping her hands.

"I knew it, so you two are the famous Scully and Cooper!"

"Y-yeah, but please keep that information to yourself. If it becomes public knowledge we might never hear the end of people coming in for cases when in reality it's just electric wiring." Boss sighed, out of all the cases, one was your favorite since it only took the two of you an hour to find the source of the 'haunting'.

"My lips are sealed, but I have a favor to ask from the two of you."

"Anything you want, our motto is customer satisfaction."

"Could you please talk about the fae in your next episode? There's a lot I learned during your investigation and it might benefit others in the same position."

"That's a good idea, as long as you're willing to be recorded with a voice modifier included, and no real information about you will be stated." You think about the odd proposal. Sure most of the episodes are based on past cases, but not many outright requested to give an interview. "For that, we have another contract."

As the lady signed the contracts, you stocked up on the items for the case. Fae is much scarier than ghosts, most small creatures are. But maybe this one won't be cranky like the last.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late updates. School always has a way to make me late for passion projects.

  
The next day, Adrien found himself getting peeved by the constant bombarding of questions about you. Nino was the first to ask, but it wasn't until Alya began to pry on his relationship with you is when he began to get irritated. Is that how you felt when he asked about Scully? Now he knew why you were very secretive about your own life and only offered your first name in his first encounter with you.

"If Y/n says there are no ghosts, then there are no ghosts." Adrien dryly stated, much to the disillusionment of his friends. He wanted to believe that the nurse was a ghost, but he saw said specter leave the school grounds like a normal person.

"But if you'd talk to her, she could look into it. Y'know, use your charms on her?" Nino pleaded.

"Well, what did Y/n say?"

"She kicked us out!" Marinette interjected, "She said she didn't care 'Why would his opinion matter?' Just like that!" The girl mimicked your mannerisms.

"If I talk to her, will you guys promise not to anger her?" Adrien gave up, you didn't seem like the type to agree even if he asked nicely. But he admired the fact you stood your ground, never in his life has he heard someone say they don't care about his opinion.

"We promise!" Alya talked over the other two as they murmured in agreement. 

"After school, if Y/n says no then we're not pushing this further."

A ghost hunt? It sounded like something Adrien never thought he's partaking in adventure much less with someone like you. Secretly, he wanted there to be a ghost if it meant investigating by your side. You might not be the Scully he's looking for, but definitely the Scully he wanted to be with.

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂

"Welcome to Clock Tower. Where the books have a paranormal existence." You greeted putting the last touch on Adrien's drink before setting it in his normal spot, this time you added a chouquette with his cup.

"Sorry about this, they insisted..." Adrien apologized before waving the trio to the counter.

"Would the Scooby gang like some drinks?" You smiled, internally you debated about throwing the three from the shop but how else would you pay the bills? Customers first, was what your mother always said but she also contradicted that point when customers didn't want to listen to her.

"What would you recommend?" Nino asks the blond who signals to the menu. "I'd like a plasma juice?"

"And for the ladies?"

"Unicorn swirl for the two of us." Alya quickly stated.

Nodding you began to make the drinks, the silence wasn't awkward for you but it did stir the four teens as you quietly worked.

"So, about that nurse..." Adrien scratched the back of his head, he was not going to live down the embarrassment of asking you to investigate.

"Hmm?" You placed the drinks on the counter and looked at the blond. Boss has stated that Adrien was a model but he looks like a normal teen. Did he model for hair products because that was more believable and his hair looks very soft? 

"I know you said no before..." Adrien fumbled with the chouquette, "would you look into it?"

"Aish, she's just a normal nurse." You massaged your temples, did these three not hear the concept of applying for a job?

"How would you know that?" Marinette huffed.

"Because I looked over her file, correlation does not equal causation." You show your phone to the three conspiracy theorists who ogle at the yearbook picture of their current nurse. "Sometimes we receive cases like these when Boss visits a place for a lecture, so we always have files ready if people become... persistent."

Adrien gives you a soft smile, you casually return it making the boy blush. This gesture did not go unnoticed by a certain bluenette that spilled her drink 'accidentally' on you.

"I'm so sorry, here let me help." Marinette lifted her napkin only to have her hand stopped as you halted her.

"It's just an apron, plus customers shouldn't be cleaning." Leaning to take the napkin, your hand grazed hers and you felt a sudden spark run through you. "I must have built up some electricity. How about another drink on the house?"

"I-I-I'd like that... umm my name is Marinette!" She wanted to yell, why was she stuttering at you? Her whole plan was to piss you off and you just shrugged it off.

"It's a cute name, would you like the same drink or something else?"

"W-what do you recommend?" Marinette tried to keep her cool, why did you not care about her actions?

"I recommend the perfect blue for someone like you, it's our new drink and I'd like some feedback."

Marinette nodded, her feelings of hostility slowly dispersed when she saw how you didn't poke fun at her mistake. A few moments later you presented her with a red drink and she wondered if you pranked her.

"It's not, blue?"

"That's the fun of it, take a sip."

Marinette began to drink, the moment she took her first sip her eyes widened. Though the drink was red, it tasted like blueberries and grapes.

"It's amazing!" Marinette beamed, "You're very skilled as a mixologist."

"When you spend your time making drinks you come up with weird combinations."

The bell rang from one of the upper floors of the shop. Excusing yourself with the group you left to attend the customers and the teens chatted among themselves.

"I'm glad Y/n investigated, she's really nice..." Marinette gave a happy sigh as she stirred her drink.

"Weren't you the one who said she was a knock-off version of Nancy Drew?" Alya teased.

"I-I t-ta-ake it back, she's nice and pretty!" Marinette's sudden rising of her voice caused the patrons to shush her for causing a disturbance.

"If you guys want to talk above a whisper, you can always book one of our study rooms." Boss's voice interrupted the teens as she came with a bag full of groceries. "Where's Y/n?"

"She went to help someone on the upper floor. And you said study room?" Alya asked.

"Yes, it's like a meeting room you have in universities. It's a standard rate with some finger-snacks and unlimited drinks." Boss looked at the counter and found your phone unattended. "No wonder she didn't answer, why did I buy her one if she never uses it?" Boss pocketed the phone, not before looking over what you were looking at on the web.

Your mother sat on his usual seat and hit the bell, a few seconds later you appeared descending from the stairs.

"I thought it was someone important..." You pout before heading to the fridge and taking out your mother's drink. It only earns you a playful pinch on your cheek.

"So what brings you, kids, here?" Your mom asks the gang who look at Adrien for an excuse.

"They're just hanging out with their friend." You paid no mind to their bewildered gaze when you covered their intentions. "We're finally becoming a hip place that I feel the Edison lights slowly creeping on us."

Marinette's soft laughter fills your ears as you give her a lopsided smile. She shyly puts her hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"Hopefully it will bring in more money," Your mom gives you a piece of paper and you skim over its contents. It's a step-by-step guide on dealing with the faerie for later today. "Take over the shop for me, you missed some shopping items for dinner."

"We should go as well," Alya stated the other three nodded, you waited for them to leave first before gathering the necessary materials for the case.

"Remember, don't give your name to the fae." Your mom said as he fixed your coat and placed a talisman in your pocket. "If you need anything just summon me by reading that note."

"Roger that Boss!" You saluted and left the store, it was your first case as a detective and you wanted to get it done correctly.


End file.
